


Immortal Longings

by ThePraxianWeasleyGeek



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Lots of Angst, M/M, character introspection?, sad fic, spoilers for Lost Light 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/pseuds/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek
Summary: If you catch him at the right moment, the wanderer may sing for you.





	Immortal Longings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Immortal Longings (Извечная тоска)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812628) by [Salllter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllter/pseuds/Salllter)



> This was SUPPOSED to be a 'send me a title and I'll tell you what fic I'd write' on tumblr, but then it turned into a oneshot.

Around the edges of the galaxy, it is said, there roams a wanderer. Ever steadfast in his tread, ever silent, ever wary. His face bears scars and his back bears a sword and if you look closely, you might make out a faint seam at the base of one of his horns. He walks slowly, shouldering an invisible but potent pain.

Sometimes, if caught at the exact right moment, you may be able to coax a song from him - should you come across him at the end of the night in some backwater bar, when he has begun to show a bare sign of melancholy; or should you encounter him in transit between worlds, and the inquisitiveness of your gaze catches the right way at the edge of his memory. You will not understand the words that he sings (the language is long-dead, and the race which once spoke it dwindles like the embers of a wildfire), but you may understand the sentiment behind them.

He sings of loss, and he sings of longing; and above all else, he sings of regret.

Once or twice, he has been persuaded to tell his story - nobody can say to whom, but nevertheless, the legend of his journey has drifted, like him, out among the stars. Some dismiss the tale as a commonplace one, lost love and heartbreak and other things that we all must surely suffer through.

Those who dismiss him have not heard him sing.

He, like many others, once loved. He, like many others, once lost. He stepped too far back; by the time he dared venture forwards once again, he had acted too late and was turned away. The wanderer and his love parted ways - and yet it could not be goodbye, for they knew even then that their paths were destined to cross one last time.

When the wanderer eventually returned to the place of their parting, he was told that his once-love had disappeared - leaving no explanation, and no farewell to anybody.

This is how he came to be the Wanderer. He searches the stars for his missing love; and though in each version of the story that he has told, he insists his only goal is to know what became of the other, each version also reports a different intention etched into every plane and scar on his face. Those on whom he bestows his song hear it, too, even if they find him without knowing his story.

For millions of years, he has sung.

He sings of foolhardiness, and caring, and blinding exuberance.

He sings of uncertainty, and unworthiness, and blindness.

He sings of desire, verging upon desperation, for a different life; a measure more of courage; an ability to speak instead of simply feeling.

He sings _I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sure I struggle to write a paragraph of any of my WIPs but I can bash out nearly 500 words of sad cygate just fine.


End file.
